Teach me to Fly
by Kunoichi Kola
Summary: Neji Hyuga has been alone all his life. But one day he meets a mysterious girl on the hilltop, who teaches him to fly. Will he ever forget? NejiTen Oneshot


**First proper story, Pleease review, I have never had one. This story dedicated to poor Flo, who had to sit at home drawing pictures of Haku all day XD (sorry its not an ino wink wink story)**

**THE STORY BEGINS**

_A ten year old Neji Hyuga looked back upon the path toward the Hyuga compound._

_He was breaking the rules._

_The hill that stood behind the compound was jagged and cliff-like, covered in metre high swaying green grass. Neji had known of the stories that surrounded the place; the spirit of a dead Kunoichi was said to roam the area. But still he ran to it, a rush of excitement flowing through his veins. He chased the winding track which ran up the hill, and found, at the summit, paradise. There was a slanting wooden bench, surrounded by many thousands of daffodils, and when he looked, he was startled to see a young girl._

_She had flowing auburn hair, which settled below her shoulders in perfect waves, and deep chocolate eyes. As Neji surveyed her, she giggled and spoke._

"_You're a Hyuga aren't you? You don't come here often"_

_Neji simply shrugged and said._

"_I have other things to do"_

_This made the girl smile even more. She took out two golden ribbons, and began to twirl them around her head, laughing with the wind in her face. She then pranced over to Neji, and lightly brushed his cheek with her hair._

"_Would you like me to show you how to fly?"_

_Neji was entranced._

_That night, he chased the girl round and round, the hills, and at midnight re-entered the compound unnoticed. He never, ever forgot the mystery girl._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fourteen year old Neji Hyuga sat frowning, watching his team-mates train. Lee, overenthusiastic as usual, and fiery Tenten slapping him and getting worked up.

He sighed grudgingly; he had been dreaming about the girl reccuringly for the past few weeks. The one with the wavy auburn hair, and the smile to light up the sky. The way she danced, like there was no tomorrow.

_Get a grip Neji_, he thought to himself. He was angry with himself for showing so much emotion towards something so minor, as a night when he was ten. More specifically, a female, which made it even worse.

"Are you ok, Neji-san?"

Neji looked up and saw Tenten grinning broadly at him. He quickly regained his composure, and muttered something like "Hyuga compound Hill…..dream….worry…"

Tenten laughed loudly and spoke again. "Neji-san, if you are having problems with your dreams, meet me at that hill behind your compound at 6 tonight. Ok?"

Neji stiffened. It was exactly a four years to the day, since the Mystery girl had appeared at the hill, in all her glory. Surely he couldn't show Tenten? All Neji could manage was a vague "I suppose so" before disappearing into the woods, to train in peace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten smiled to herself, and then remembered something.

Something that made her face drop and made her groan out loud.

_No _she thought _Not him please…Oh god no, and not today of all days! He will… I'm going to have to…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji Hyugas heart was beating again, ten times faster than usual. He wanted to meet the girl. Wanted to show her who he could be, who he_ was_. The dirt worn track still looked the same as it did 4 years ago, but this time he knew what to expect. With one final burst of energy, he ran, and ran, till he reached the summit and…

_Of course_

Tenten was there, waiting anxiously. Neji walked again, slowly to where Tenten was standing, and this time it was his turn to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing Neji, oh I…um…why don't you tell me about your dream?" Tenten replied hastily . Neji paused and said carefully "Not tell you. Show you. She should be here any minute now". Tenten shivered, as Neji was mentally hitting himself.

_Ok Neji_ he thought

_Count to ten, and she'll be there_

Neji counted under his breath, now afraid his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He then turned round and Tenten was still standing there, though for some reason, his heart was still going at 100 miles per hour. Then Tenten reached for her hair, and gave Neji an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Neji-san. You'll forgive me afterwards, I hope". It was only then Neji realised what she was doing. She was letting down her hair. Neji remembered how she had refused to let it down, ever before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yosh, Tenten, you can let down you're hair now!"_

"_No Lee, you baka, I can't!"_

"_Why Not?"_

"_Just No"_

"_Why No-"_

"_SHUT UP BAKA!" _

"_Look, even Neji-san wants to know Tenten! I'm sure you look very youthful!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Neji closed his eyes and prepared himself. He opened them slowly, and gasped at Tentens hair.

_Long, auburn hair, falling in perfect waves. Deep chocolate eyes._

Tenten smiled through her hair, and asked quietly; "Neji-san, can you ever, ever forgive me?" Neji Hyuga smiled and hugged Tenten, for the first time in his life feeling that he really felt loved.

Neji knew what he had to say without thinking.

"Can you teach me how to fly?"

**The End**


End file.
